Litvak Akemiya
Litvak Akemiya Schneider is one of Kelly Sinaga, or KS's 'remake' fanmades. She is meant to be a 'polished' version of Kiruku McCoy-Fúrthér, as the character has many flaws that KS said she needed to fix. She was planned to be a Homestuck character, and now has her own GT. Her name is quite realistic now; 'Litvak' is a Jewish surname, although it is quite rare to use surnames as first names, 'Akemiya' is a variation of the Japanese name 'Akemi', and finally 'Schneider' is a very commonly used surname in America and other countries. She is mainly used for storytelling and original fiction, however, singing is a second priority. Design Main Design Like her previous incarnation, her skin tone is very pale; whiter than average Caucasian but not enough that she looks like she is "dead". She is a slim young girl, having now waist-length hair that is colored jet black and a dark red dip-dye at the ends of her hair. Her eyes are a mix of blue and purple (presumably indigo). Her clothing is a dark black suit, a black, or for some occasions a red or purple necktie, and a white, or for some occasions a dark grey long sleeved shirt. Another outfit that she also wears is a dark black mini-skirt, dark black ankle-high socks and dark gray ankle boots. As of now, she wears a hat, which resembles the one Miku wore in Senbonzakura. She is also seen carrying her gun with her, as her SS is pistolkind. Her Series Number is supposed to be located on her necktie, rather than being tattooed like common Vocaloids and official derivatives. Trickster Mode Unlike her original self, she now still has the hair, but loses the dip-dye and is now colored very light purple. She now wears an outfit and shoes similar to Rin in Bonus Stage, but she replaces the hat with a pink and black nurse cap. She now carries a pink and laced umbrella instead of a gun, as her SS in this mode is now umbrellakind. Personality Her personality is similar to her previous incarnation, but more complex. She blinks less frequently than most, resulting in creeping others out, especially fanmades and 'newbies'. Although she can be anti-social, hates crowds, and prefers writing novels and drawing inanimate objects, people, and sceneries and spends her time alone, drawing and writing, she is a playful individual and acts friendly to many of the Vocaloids, fanmades, and UTAUloids. She spends most the entire night making music, writing, creating inventions or just staring at the stars. And through insomnia, she gained fame from her music. She adopts a fear of death, or necrophobia. When she is with the other Vocaloids she will never talk to them, unless for giving orders, and is fond of being quiet. However, she will talk only with others when it is one on one, or more when they're alone. Due to her belief of "radical honesty", she is shown to be incredibly tactless when speaking. She sometimes show her violent side when using her electric guitar; when she plays death metal riffs. She has several fears and allergies. She is known to be allergic to shrimp, like her previous incarnation. She also now dislikes, but not fears old, vintage PSAs, unlike Kiruku. She enjoys a mad hybrid of various classical and futuristic, to modern style music; she loves a basic combination of classical instruments when playing electronica, techno, trance, synthpop, electropop, and indietronica with a number of classical instruments like violins and grand pianos; and gives it a prominent role at the same time. Her typing style, like some characters in HS (mostly Dave and Aradia), is just using lowercase letters. Biography Unlike Kiruku, she does not star in any novel, but KS said she will have an appearance in KSstuck, a Homestuck fanwork by KS herself. Voice configuration As for now, KS claims that Lit will be voiced by KS herself until she has the VOCALOID software. Being a VOCALOID beginner, she has tried Kagamine Rin APPEND and has configured the latter to create Lit's voice. Notable media None, but lyrics are planned. Relationships With Official Vocaloids Miku Hatsune Unlike other vocaloids, Miku and Lit had a hard start. At first, Litvak tried to ignore her as hard as she could, because of Miku's tsundere-like, but happy-go-lucky personality whereas she always thought of Lit as "the wanna-know-all girl". After sometimes, they became friends. Kagamine Rin and Len Because of their first brush; quarreling in front of Litvak led her to have a habit of leaving swiftly and unnoticed. At some point if she is forced to break them up when there is a problem, even the smallest kind of quarreling, she'll grab both of their shoulders and knock them out; using the Star Trek "Vulcan Deathgrip". Sometimes, she considers them as close friends and/or acquaintances. Kagamine Rin At first, Lit is also seen to be avoided by Rin because of her mysterious personality. Sometimes, Rin would come over to her house and watch movies or play video games, but this only occurs once or rarely twice in a month. Megurine Luka Luka was the first person that Lit spoke to in the most fully-known language that she knows, English. After sometime, they became close friends, along with Neru. Kaito Kaito seems to be flirting with her, but not on the 'pervy' side. Meiko She is rarely seen communicating or interacting with Meiko, as Meiko's character item is a bottle of Sake/One-Cup Ozeki, and Litvak does not like certain alcoholic drinks of some sort. In a dare, Lit is also sometimes paid by the Kagamines if she converses with Meiko. With other fanmade Vocaloids Akita Neru Being a bit of a tomboy, Litvak can relate and feel comfortable around Neru. When interacting with Neru, she seems to be a lot gentler and subtle. Yowane Haku Because of Haku's constant sobbing, crying, and frequent drinking, Litvak tries to stay away from her. Whenever Haku is near her, she will often go to another place. She is a bit friendly with Haku for sometimes, especially when the Vocaloids and fanmade Vocaloids have a concert of some sort and Lit is there to comfort Haku. Sakine Meiko With Sakine being younger than her older counterpart, Litvak seems to be friends with her, along with Neru. Appearances *In KSstuck. *In two upcoming RPG Maker based horror games by Kelly, Two Little Slayers and Kakurenbo Mansion. *An upcoming appearance in Fanloid01's dA series, Renu Mika's Diary. Trivia *Her modified 'Saihate' design, with red tie and black dress shirt, is a reference to JeromeASF. *The plot of KSstuck, along with Two Little Slayers and Kakurenbo Mansion, is very confidential and can only be seen by KS's friends and KS herself. *Her GT is Witch of Void. *Unlike Kiruku, her name is never misspelled. Gallery Kellysinaga Litvak Akemiya heromode.png|Hero Mode, by KS. Kellysinaga_Litvak Icon BIG.png|Made in Icon Generator Kellysinaga_Litvak_Akemiya dreamselfy.png|Litvak's dreamselfy. Copyright © GCREST, Inc. All rights reserved. Kellysinaga Litvak's Talksprite.png|Variation of her talksprite, by KS. Category:Female Category:Fanloid Category:Original Category:Voiced Category:Characters by Kellysinaga Category:Voice from Kagamine Rin Category:Voiced by Human